one drunken night
by lovelove94
Summary: this is a joey and lauren fan fic read inside for more detail hope you like it xx
1. Pro log

Pro log

Lauren branning is on her way back to the square after nearly a year she left about a month after a drunken one night stand with her cousin Joey. In the month before she had been avoiding him. She barely went out the house in case she bumped into him. Lauren had spent the last 11 months in America with her uncle mark she hadn't really spoke to her parent or anyone else from the square since she left a part from a few texts to her cousin Alice.

But she knew now was the time she had to come back because she had something important to show her parents. Even though she was scared that joey was going to find out

Joey had missed Lauren so much since she left they were friends before that night and now he doesn't even know where she is. After they slept together but before she left he had tried to talk to her about it but every time he saw her she would just run away or just blank him .

Since that night he hadn't been able to get Lauren out of his head the way her lips felt on his .The way her naked body felt against his he misses that feeling so much that he almost craves it . he just hoped that one day she would come back so he would have the chance to try convince her that they should be together

The only thing he had heard from his auntie and uncle about her since she left is that she was living with her uncle and that she was OK they never really gave out more information than that he just assumed Lauren had told them not to tell anyone about how she is doing either that or they don't know themselves.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1: the past in the present

Laurens p.o.v

We were about five hours into the flight back to England now and with only three more to go and i had finally managed to relax.

"I am so tired" i said uncle mark chuckled "well that's the price u pay sweet heart" he said "now try and get some sleep we will be there before u know it" he said kissing my cheek softly before i snuggled down in the chair and started drifting to sleep.

X Flashback X

I was sat at home board Lucy is busy working and Whitney is at the nursery so i was left with nothing to do. I saw sat around thinking what i could possible get up to when my friends are to bust to hang around with when a knock on the door brought me from my thoughts i sighed before getting up to answering it. I opened the door to see my cousin Joey stood there.

"Oh hi joey you alright" i said smiling.

"hiya Lauren is your dad in he asked for this paperwork" he said smiling while holding the paperwork in the air.

" No sorry hes gone to some car auction in Manchester. Do you want to hang out though" i questioned.

"Oh i thought you would be hanging with your friends" he said.

"There busy besides i thought we could get to know each other we haven't spent much time together since you arrived " i said.

"OK then what do you want to do then" he said.

"I wanna get absolutely pissed" i said laughing slightly.

" Really well then i guess we are going to get pissed " he said smiling.

A few hours later...

"You know your a lot more fun that i thought you would be " i said

" And your drunk" he said

"So are you" i said

" At least i can handle my drink Joey you have had what one drink and your already drunk" i chuckled.

"Right that's it" he said before pulling me on the floor and tickling me.

After about five minutes my sides and stomach were really starting to hurt so i knew i had to get him to stop.

"OK OK i give" i said. He laughed before we palled apart and i looked up at him for some reason the moment our eyes locked i couldn't seem to tear my eyes away no matter how hard i tried. I was shocked when all of a sudden he lent forward and crashed our lips together and before i new what i was doing i was responding i just couldn't stop this is the best kiss i have ever had .I kept thinking to myself that i should pull away but i just couldn't instead i just pulled him closer to me and he groaned into the kiss as we fought for dominance

He pushed my shirt of me and i pulled his top over his head and stated kissing down his chest he groaned and flipped us over so he was on top of me. Then Joey stated kissing down my neck i couldn't help the moans that were escaping my lips as he touched my body it was nearly enough to send me over the edge. I pulled his head back up to mine and crashed our lips back together again i flipped us back over and staddled his legs i felt his length harden beneth me and i couldn't help but touch him as i did i saw his eyes roll back in his head i loved being the one that is making him feel like that .

All of a sudden he grabbed my hand and flipped us back over again so he was on top of me . Within second the rest of our clothes were gone. We sat there for a few minutes just taking each other in. After a few minutes i crashed our lips together again as he slowly pushing me back on the sofa our eyes not leaving each others as he slowly entered me i moaned loudly and he groaned quietly and buried his head in my neck . As he started trusting in and out of me slowly at first but after a while i was nearly desperate to hit my peak so i begged him to go faster which he which he happily complied with. Within minutes i could feel my peak quickly approaching and i think he could to cause he started going even faster and i gasped loudly as my peak hit knowing if i said cried out his name it would make what we have done to real and the thought of that really scared me cause i know this can never happen again no matter how much i want it to. He continued to thrust into me for a few more minutes until exploded inside me crying out my name .

When we calmed down enough he slipped out of me and smiled down at me before rolling off me and pulling me closer after a few minutes i felt him relax next to me and i knew he was asleep i turned over in his arms so i could watch him sleep i love the way he looks when he is sleeping . I couldn't he but smile when he said my name in his sleep. After a while longer of watching him sleep i lent forward a kissed him softly on the lips before snuggling into him and falling asleep myself trying to enjoy the time i have with him like this cause i know this won't be happening again.

X End of flash back X

I woke up to the sound of crying "Oh its OK I'm here" i said.

"We have only got about half an hour till we land now" uncle mark said smiling.


	3. chapter 2

Thank for your reviews sorry if this story is not very good cause its my first fan fic hope you enjoy please r&r x

Chapter 2- back home

Lauren p.o.v

We were in the taxi on the way back to the square when i started thinking about what my parents were going to say. I started to think i had made a big mistake.

"What am i doing my mum and dad are going to hate me" i said as tear started to fill my eyes.

" Hey No they won't darling i know your scared but everything is going to be OK" uncle mark said hugging me tightly.

Half an hour later we outside number 5 i was so scared now that it was actually happening but i thought i would be best just to get it over with otherwise i know i would end up on the next plane back to America.

Walking up the steps i took a deep breath and was about to put my key in the lock when it swung open and my mum nearly ended up walking straight into me until she looked up to see me stood there. she looked really really shocked to see me not that I'm surprised i didn't tell her i was coming back today. As i was about to say something soft cries came from the car seat uncle marks was uncle mark was trying to settle my son i could see the complete look of confusion on my mums face.

"Who's baby is that Lauren" she said

"Hes mine" i said smiling she stood there for a 5minute before letting me in and sitting on the sofa my" Mum please saying something " i pleaded

"Why didn't you tell me"she questioned shocked.

"I was scared that you would hate me if you found out" i said as tears began to fall

"Oh darling we could never hate you" she said hugging me tightly

A few minutes later we pulled out of the hug and i could see my mum smiling wildly.

"So this is my grandson then " she said i nodded at this.

"Do you want to hold him" i said she nodded and i passed him over

"Hes lovely Lauren what his name" she said after a minute

"His names Bradley" i said.

"Who's his dad" she questioned softly

"I dunno" i lied

We sat there for a bit talking and catching up when there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" uncle Mark shouted from the kitchen. We could hear uncle Mark talking to whoever was at the door for a while about before the door shut and my dad and uncle Mark came in the room my dad smiled sympathetically at me as soon as he saw me. I think uncle mark had told him because when he saw Bradley he didn't look shocked he actually looked quite happy. How can he be happy about the fact that his 19 year old daughter has a baby and as he thinks doesn't know who the father is.

"Can i hold my grandson then" he said after a few minutes mum nodded and past him to dad i looked at him worried about what he was going to say.

"Hes perfect Lauren" he said smiling wildly as he pulled me into a hug.

"So why didn't you tell us you were pregnant" dad questioned.

"I thought that you would hate me and wouldn't support me" i said as tears started to fall

"Oh babe we would never hate you and we will always protect you. You should know that me and your mum love you and your brother and sister more than anything" he said sighing "Come here" he said pulling me into a hug. As soon as he put his arms around me i started to sob uncontrollably "Shh its alright I'm here" he said rubbing his hand up and down my back calming me slightly.

It took me quite a while but i finally managed to calm down. I have no idea why but ever since the moment we arrived back on the square i have felt really emotional .

"When are you going to tell everyone about him " mum asked softly.

"I don't know to be honest i hadn't really thought past tell you two" i said smiling weakly.

"I have a idea" she said after a minute of being sat there quietly.

"Yer whats that" i questioned intrigued.

"Why don't we have a family dinner tonight at least then the family will know about him" she said smiling.

"I don't know mum " i said feeling really scared about the possibility of seeing Joey.

"Oh come on it will be nice everyone all together for once " mum said getting excited.

"Oh OK then" i said sighing knowing that my mum wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

I'm really not looking forward to this the thought of Joey finding out about Bradley scared the hell out of me.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey p.o.v

I was sat in the living room watching TV when Alice came in she smiled at me before sitting down.

"What are you so happy about" i questioned smiling slightly.

"We have been invited over to uncle Max's house for dinner" she said

"Oh OK whats the occasion" i questioned smiling.

"Lauren's back" she said

The second i heard that Lauren is back my heart started racing

"OK I'll go get ready" i said trying to control the way i was feeling about seeing Lauren again

About 10 minutes later we made our way over to number 5 and uncle max let us in "Hi guys come in" he said smiling.

"Hi uncle Max wheres Lauren" Alice said.

"She is in there i think she is just making herself a tea" max said pointing to the kitchen door

We made our way in to the kitchen and when i saw Lauren my heart started racing again she looked even more beautiful then she did when she left if that was even possible.

Alice ran over to Lauren and hugged her tightly

"Hiya Lauren i have missed you so much. How have you been. Where have you been" Alice said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Hi Al one question at a time please" she said laughing. Oh how i have missed that laugh.

"So" Alice said looking at her expectantly.

"Oh yer" she said " i have been in America with uncle Mark and i have been good thanks " she said smiling. As i watched them talk i couldn't help but stare at Lauren

After a while every one had arrived including my dad unfortunately enough for me. I don't even know why he has turned up him and Lauren don't even get on. When dinner was ready we all sat at the table talking while Tanya and Lauren were bringing all the food in when Lauren came in and put a pot on the table next to me she looked at me just for a second and i smiled at her sweetly and she smiled weakly back she seems sad for some reason i can only hope that she will tell me what the matter is.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

We were now sat down eating dinner and Whitney is filling me in on all the gossip but no matter how hard i try i really can't concentrate on what she is saying all i can think about is Joey and how i was going to tell him he has a son I'm so scared he won't want anything to do with him. I couldn't help but notice how good he looks in that shirt he is in i could see his muscles perfectly and it made me want to rip his shirt off i know its not good that I'm having these thoughts but there is nothing i can do about it. After dinner i offered to do the washing up i just need a few minutes to myself being back here is really overwhelming and i need some time to try and gather my thoughts.

"Are you sure darling i don't mind doing it" mum said smiling

" Yer its fine beside you did all this for me it is the least i can do " i said smiling back while gathering all the plates together ready to take them into the kitchen.

As i was washing up i could feel someone come up behind me so i turned round to see Joey there.

"You look good" he whispered i couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"Thanks you do to" i said smiling as I looked in to his eyes and as i did saw him start to move closer to me until we heard footsteps then he moved to stand next to me.

"I think someone needs their mummy" dad said as he entered the room with Bradley.

How do u think joey is going to react when he find out the truth let me know what u think xx


	4. chapter 3

thank you for all your reviews xx sorry i didn't update yesterday but i was really busy but ill try and do a couple today xx

Chapter 3 realizing the truth

Joey p.o.v

I turned around to see uncle Max holding a baby the second i saw him i new he was mine. I knew that there must have been some reason that Lauren left so quickly without anyone knowing anything about it.I always thought that i never wanted kids until i saw him and then i knew i wanted to be his dad. I watched as Lauren took him and uncle Max before he left the room. When i saw how good Lauren is with the baby i was reminded once more just how much i love her.

" He's ours isn't he " i said smirking. As She turned and looked at me i could see the sadness in her eyes.

" I'm so sorry" she said. Before i could say anything she gave me the Baby and ran from the room and out the house.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I ended up sitting at Bradley's grave staring into space after a while i felt someone sit next to me i looked round to see Joey there " Talk to me babe " he begged

" I'm so sorry " i said bursting into tears

" Hey its alright come here " he said hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest. we pulled away a couple of minutes later when i had finally composed myself.

"How did you know " i questioned after a few more minutes of silence.

"know what " he said looking confused.

"That Bradley is yours" i said.

"Cause when i saw him everything made sense" he said.

"oh" i said.

" Why didn't you tell me " he questioned.

"I was scared that you wouldn't want him" i admitted.

"Of cause i want him i want us to be a family " he said smiling. When he said that i looked into his eyes all i could see nothing but honesty and hope.

We sat there just looking in to each others eyes for a while when the need to kiss him took over i lent forward and crushed our lips together him responding straight away and deepening the kiss.

"What the hell is going on here " a voice said from behind us. We sprang apart and looked behind us

"we can explain " i said.

I hope i didn't disappoint with joey reaction,who do u think has caught me know if u want another chapter today xx


	5. chapter 4

Thank you for all your reviews i love reading them.

Chapter 4 Admitting the truth

Lauren's p.o.v

I was about to say something when Lucy just jumped on me and started hitting me

"how could you do this to me" she screamed "i thought were we friends " we carried on fighting for a while until Joey pulled her off of me.

"I love her " Joey shouted at Lucy which made us both look at him in shock.

" w. what did you say " Lucy stuttered. As Joey was about to answer my dad ,uncle Jack and Abi came running over to us with Bradley.

"where have you been we've been so worried" dad said hugging me tightly.

"Sorry i just needed so time on my own" i said taking Bradley from Abi.

"Lets go home shall we baby " i said walking off.

Half an hour later...

I had just bathed Bradley and put him to bed when there was a knock at the door i sighed before opening it to see Joey stood there.

"Can i come in " he said. I nodded and moved out off the way so he could come in.

"About what i said earlier you don't have to say it back " he said as we walked in to the living room.

"I'm sorry i just walked off without saying anything its just i don't know how i feel yet." i said smiling

" That's OK we will just take one step at a time if you want us to be together that is" he questioned.

"Yer of course i do Joey i might not know exactly how i feel but i do know i care about you" i said before leaning into to kiss him. Our lips were only inches away from each other when the door slammed shut and Dad and Abi walked in.

"Alright "they said in unison we both nodded and we all sat there talking for a bit. Finally after about an hour we were left alone again "So how about tomorrow we go somewhere just the three of us. " he said raising a eyebrow.

"What if someone we know spots us everyone will find out about us I'm not ready for that " i sighed.

"then we will go some were outside the square." he said.

"Where though" i said questioned.

"I'm sure i will think of somewhere" he said

"OK then if your sure no one will see us" i said smiling.

" Trust me babe they won't" he said " Listen i better go cause i have work in a hour and i need to get ready but I'll see you tomorrow yer".

"Yer" i said smiling wildly at the thought of being able to spend the whole day it just being the three of us.

I checked to see if anyone was around before capturing his lips with mine in a soft yet passionate kiss.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I woke up at about 8 this morning feeling very excited about spending the day with Lauren and Bradley. After jumping out of bed and taking a shower which took a half an hour i was stood outside number 5 waiting for someone to answer when uncle Max walked past.

" Hey uncle Max is there no one in " i said smiling.

"Just Lauren but i think she is still in bed" he said chuckling.

"Oh it's just me, Lauren and Bradley were supposed to be spending the day together." i said.

"Oh well you better go and get her up then " he said handing me his key.

"Thanks I'll see you later " i said

" See you later " he said before heading over to the car lot.

I went inside and decided to check down stairs just in case she was down here but for some reason didn't hear the door but i quickly saw that she must still be in bed so i went up stairs. I was trying to figure out which room was Laurens When i heard Bradley grizzling In the first room i came across so i quietly opened the door and went over to picked him up "Hey baby I'm your daddy " i said as he snuggled into my chest . After about 10 minutes of me cuddling him he had fallen back to sleep so i put him back in his cot and decided to wake Lauren up before he wakes up again.

I sat on the bed next to her and and started stroking her check gently.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I woke up to Joey stoking my face while smiling "come on are you going to get up" he said

"well whats the time " i questioned sleepily

" Have a look " he said smirking. I looked over at my alarm clock to see its 9

"It's still the middle of night Joey" i said annoyed that i had been waken up so early even Bradley normally lets me sleep later than this.

"come on" he chuckled pulling the cover off me

"fine" i said getting up "You will have to watch Bradley while i jump in the shower" i said before kissing him softly.

" OK then i wish i could join you though" he said smiling

"Maybe some other time if your lucky" i whispered in his ear before kissing him softly once more and heading for a shower.

An hour later...

"So were are we going " i questioned as we headed out of the square

" It's a surprise" he said.

"Please tell me " i said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No and the puppy dog eyes are not going to work "he said smirking.

"Fine" i said pouting.

A little while later we pulled up at a country park " It's lovely here ." i said as we got out of the car . we found a nice place on the green to have our picnic and Joey started setting it all up.

"Can i hold him" Joey asked as we sat there enjoying the sunshine.

"You don't have to ask me Joe he is your son " i said chuckling as he went and picked Bradley up.

"I promise that I'm going to be a better dad to him than my dad was to me " he said looking down at Bradley.

" i know you will you already are " i said smiling. He smiled back before put Bradley back in his buggy after feeding him. After he sat back down he lent forward and kissed me .As he was about to pull away i deepened the kiss and I felt myself being pushed back as i tried to suppress a moan I felt him begging to undo my shirt and i new i had to stop him now or we would go a lot further than we should and probably end up scaring a lot of kids.

"Were going to have to stop or were going to give everyone in the park quite a show " i sighed pushing him away and doing my buttons back up.

"Fine but this ain't over" he groaned. I smirked and got up "Come on we better get back it's getting dark" i said.

"Oh but i don't want today to end" he said "not when we have finally got some time to be a family."

"I know but we'll find some time together again soon i promise" i said. He smiled and kissed me softly again.

"So do you think that Lucy is going to say anything" i said as we started driving back suddenly feeling really scared especially of my family finding out and Joey ending it with me cause it ends up being to much to handle.

"I dunno babe but does it really matter if she dose i mean we know we want to be together and that's all that matters " he said.

"Yer but are we really ready for everyone to find out " i said." Do you really think that everyone i just going to accept us " i said as tear's began to fall

" Hey look at me" he said lifting my chin " I don't care what anyone says as long as were together that all that matters to me." he said as i lent over and kissed him softly

"Its all that matters to me too us being a family" i said pulling away.

About half an hour later we arrived back on the square and i said goodbye to Joey before getting out of the car and getting Bradley

" I'll see you later " i said as he nodded before looking around and kissing me softly once more before i went inside.

Later on that night...

I was laying in bed thinking about today and how perfect it was just me ,Joey and Bradley when my phone went off signaling that i had a text.

From Joey to Lauren

I had a grate time today i think we are going to have to do it again very soon

From Lauren to Joey

Me too i can't wait to have another day it just being the three of us xxx

From Joey to Lauren

How about tomorrow i have another day off then xxx

From Lauren to Joey

OK I'll see you then i can't wait as long as you don't wake me up in the middle of the night again lol xxx

From Joey to Lauren

Whatever babe try and get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. night xxx

From Lauren to Joey

You better not or I'll have to make you pay. night xxx

From Joey to Lauren

Oh I'll look forward to that xxx

So what do u think will happen next do u think Lucy will say anything. Hope you like it xx


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5 Finding out the truth

Lauren's p.o.v

I woke up the next morning to shouting down stairs so i decided to get up and go down to find out what going on. I went down stairs to see my mum arguing with some woman that i have never seen before.

"What's going on and who are you? " i questioned as i walked into the room.

"This is your dad's wife." mum shouted.

"What" i said completely confused at what the hell had happened while i was away.

"When did this happen and why didn't anyone tell me" i said.

"You were in America and we didn't want to worry you darling " mum said by this time the woman had left.

"Well is there anything else you haven't told me " i said getting angry now

"Well there is one thing" mum said sighing "well OK maybe two " she said sighing.

"What are they " i said sitting down at the table sighing.

"Well you dad has got Kirsty pregnant" she said.

"That's was Kirsty I'm guessing " i said and my mum nodded at this.

" so what's the other thing" i said feeling nervous now.

" Well I'm also pregnant " she said looking sad.

"And the both dads" i questioned raising an eyebrow.

She shock her head at this" No its Phil's" she said as looked away as she started to cry and sighed before going over to her and hugged her tightly

"Its going to be OK i promise " i said pulling out of our hug.

"Are you and Phil together now then" i questioned while still trying to get over the shock that my mum is having Phil Mitchael's baby.

" No it was just a drunken one night stand" she said sighing.

"Is he going to raise the baby with you though " i questioned smiling.

"Yer he is he's actually really excited about being a dad again" she said smiling weakly.

"Does dad know about the baby yet" i asked.

"Yer that's what me and Kirsty were arguing about she thinks i only got pregnant because she did" she said.

Half an hour later...

I decided to go and find my dad to talk to him about everything that happened while i was away.

"Will you be alright with Bradley for a bit or do you want me to take him with me " i said raising an eyebrow

" I'll be fine darling it will be nice to get to spend time with my favourite grandson " she said smiling i smiled back and left the house heading to the car lot were i knew my dad would be . I walked straight into the car lot with out knocking my dad and Joey looking up at me as i came in "Lauren what are you doing here " my dad said looking confused.

" Joey can you give us a minute " i said raising an eyebrow ignoring my dads question.

"Sure I'll go on my break. I'll see you in a bit" he said smiling

"Bye" i said smiling back.

"how could you" i said as soon as Joey left

"How could i what" dad said looking confused

"How could you get married to someone that is not mum and then get her pregnant and if that's not bad enough you think you have the right to start having ago at mum cause she got pregnant by Phil " i said getting very angry

"You were not supposed to find out like this we were going to tell you when the time is right "he said sighing.

"When the time is right " i shouted "The time was never going to be alright to tell me that you are married to someone else and are also having a baby with them" i said.

" I'm sorry Lauren " he said

"Well sometimes sorry is just not good enough not that it is me you need to be saying sorry to" i said " So why is it you think you have the right to comment on mums life now when it is none of your business" i questioned.

"Cause i still love your mum Lauren i can't help it I'm always going to love her" he said.

"Oh yer you loved her that much you went and married someone else" i said.

"That was when i was in Manchester and i thought your mum didn't love me anymore" he said.

"Wait that was nearly 2 years ago which means that you have cheated on her by being with mum and then obviously decided to start sleeping with her again when she turns up here. Why would you do that if you still love mum" i questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Cause i love her two. I love them both" he said.

" Well you are just going to have to decide which one of them you love more cause you can't keep wanting to be with them both its not fair on them or anyone else in this situation especially the children i mean pretty soon you are going to be a dad again and this time you should be there for it cause i know what it feels like to have a dad who is hardly ever there" i said before storming out. Before going home i got a text from uncle mark saying he wanted me to meet him in the i got to the Vic to find uncle Mark sat with uncle Derick .Oh grate i thought to myself uncle Derek had always scared me so i have always avoided him were possible. I smiled when they saw me and went over " hi uncle Mark. uncle Derek" i said as i sat down

"Hey Lauren "they both said in unison

"What was it you wanted to tell me" i said

"i have a job for you " uncle Mark said smiling

"thank you that's one less thing i have to worry about " i said

"were is it" i questioned.

"Well its not exactly anywhere" he said

"What do you mean" i questioned confused.

"Well its designing promotions and leaflet for nights at r&r" he said.

"Really how did you get me that job" i questioned smiling wildly at the thought of getting back to doing art. Since being pregnant and having Bradley i haven't really had the time but i really i cant wait to start drawing again it is definitely my favorite thing to do in my spare time.

" It dose help that me and your uncle Derek have bought it" he said smiling.

" what " i said now very confused

"We have bought the club and we could really use your help getting people in so what do you say" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

" yes yes yes " i said smiling wildly and hugging him tightly " Listen i better go i have left Bradley with my mum" i said getting up and putting my coat back on.

"alright see you later " he said

" See you later " i said before kissing him on the check and heading home.

As i was going up the steps of number 5 i heard someone call my name so i turned around to see Lucy.

" I think we need to talk "she said with a disgusted look on her face.

So what do you think Lucy is going to say ? Let me know if you want another chapter today I'm not very well so i might be able to do quite a few today .

Please r&r ,hope you enjoy xx


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6 It all starts to fall apart.

Lauren p.o.v

we walked to the chippy after deciding that i would be a good idea to have this conversation where no one else was going to hear it.

"Look Lucy i can explain" i said sitting down next to her on the bench by the window.

" Go on then explain how my so called best friend could take the guy i love away from me " she said.

"I didn't take him away from you your not even together anymore " i said sighing .

"Yer but you new i was still into him " she said beginning to shout.

" Look it just happened i didn't mean it to it just did" i said shouting back.

" Well this isn't over you know I'm not going to stop until i get him back " she shouted

"Really well who do you think he is going to chose you someone he dumped or me the person who has had his baby" i shouted back

"what " she said complete shock filling her face.

I put my hand over my mouth realizing what i had just said.

"How could you of had his baby i only saw you kissing the other day" she said " Wait a minute do you mean you two have actually had sex " she said disgust filling her face again

"It was just a drunken one night stand at the time, It wasn't until after it happened that i realized i was falling for him" i said sighing.

" How could even you get that drunk that you end up sleeping with your own cousin." she said shouting again.

"I'm sorry alright i didn't want to hurt you" i said honestly.

"Yer right! you disgust me " she said "And as i said before i will do anything to get Joey back and who knows i might just take your incest baby two" she said an evil look on her face."

"what" we heard a voice say from behind us.

We turned around and saw uncle Derick stood there with a disgusted look on his face and an evil look in his eyes. I didn't answer him I just ran straight out the chippy as quick as i could knowing i had to find Joey so i could tell him what has just happened. I looked at the time to see it was half 12 and then i knew exactly where he would be cause they are always stocking up at the club at this time. I quickly ran to the club and down the steps in about 5 minutes i went into the bar to see Joey there cleaning the tables.

"Hey you wheres Bradley ?" he questioned as he saw me.

"he knows " i said bursting into tears.

" who knows" he said walking over to me from the table he was cleaning obviously getting what I'm talking about when i say someone knows. i just stood there trying to stop the tears but i couldn't they just keep falling as he pulled me flush against his shirt and hugged me tightly.

"Your dad he knows" i Whispered while my face was buried in his shirt but he must of heard me cause he replied straight away.

" What how " he said pulling out of our hug with a look of concern on his face.

" I was arguing with Lucy and he came in and heard us talking about what happened before i left and about Bradley he know everything" i said wiping away the fresh tears that had fallen.

" well what did he say " he questioned smiling weakly

" Nothing i ran from there before he could say anything" i said as i started sobbing again.

"I'll sort it OK you just go home and look after Bradley" he said getting his coat on and walking out the door

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

As i walking past the chippy Derick walked straight out and straight into me.

"Oh here he is the guy who slept with his own cousin and got her pregnant" he said looking very angry

" Look Derick you better not say anything alright" i said.

He didn't say anything he just barged straight passed me and walked off. I better go and make sure Bradley and Lauren are alright now i just hope Derek has listened cause the last thing me and Lauren need is for it all to come out right now.

So what do u think is going to happen next do u think Derick is going to say anything. Do u want me to do another chapter tonight let me know please r&r xx i love reading them.


	8. chapter 7

Thank you for all your lovely review's this will be the last chapter tonight but i will update again tomorrow xx

Chapter 7 nearly getting caught

Lauren's p.o.v

I went home like Joey said but i couldn't stop thinking about what Lucy had said. I couldn't help but think about the possibility that Joey might choose Lucy over me i would be completely heart broken if he did. I was brought from my thoughts when there was a knock at the door when I opened the door i saw it was Lucy there.

" Oh what do you want now " i said as i went to see to Bradley her following close behind me.

"I told it wasn't over you might of had his incest baby but that doesn't mean i wont get him back" she said smirking.

"don't you ever talk about my son like that again" i said as i slapped her as hard as i could across the face.

"What the hell is going on here" we heard a voice say from behind us we both turned around to Joey stood there.

"Did you see what she just did to me" Lucy said clearly putting on an act for Joey.

"You didn't hear what she said about our son" i said getting angry

" What did she say" he questioned

" She said that he is an incest baby" i said

"You said what" Joey said angrily before grabbing her by the arm into the hall way and opening the door he let go of her when she was stood on the top of the step leading up to the house and told her to stay the hell away from us before coming back in and slamming the door shut behind him.

" You OK babe" he said Turning round to see me and Bradley stood at the entrance to the living room. I nodded and went back i the living and put a sleeping Bradley back in his Moses basket before sitting down on the sofa Joey coming down and sitting next to me.

" I'm just sick of all the drama i have not even be back a week and look at everything that has happened" i sighed heavily. " Talking of Drama what did your dad say " i questioned.

" Nothing" he said chuckling softly.

" What do you mean he said nothing" i asked confused.

" Well i told him not to say anything and he just walked straight past me" he said.

"Oh well do you think he is going to say anything" i questioned worriedly.

"Not if he has any sense" he said smiling.

"I hope your right Joe i really do" i said leaning forward and kissed him gently but as i was about to pull away he deepened the kiss.

I pulled him closer and he groaned into the kiss. After a couple of minute of kissing heatedly i started to getting really eager to hurry this along not knowing how long we would have before people came back or how long we have got before Bradley wakes up. I straddled his legs and grounded our crotches together feeling him harden beneath me almost straight away as he groaned. I looked up at his face to see the desire in his eyes i smiled at him before kissing him softly the kiss deepening once more as he layed me down on the sofa him towering over me and we started to undress each other only breaking our kiss when necessary. seconds later all our clothes were gone and we were just staring at each other much like the last time we were together. Somehow in the time we have been away from each other he has gotten even better looking than he was before i didn't even think that that was possible.

"Are you sure about this " he questioned hovering above me once more after putting a condom on.

"Yer why do you not want to" i questioned suddenly feeling unsure of myself.

"Of course i do babe i always want to do this with you i just wanted to make sure you are ready to do this so soon after having Bradley " he said smiling.

"I'm sure" i said.

Seconds later he slowly began to enter me i gasped loudly as my body got used to his size once more. Knowing we don't have very long he set quite a fats pace it wasn't long before i could feel my peak getting closer so i started digging my nails into his back

"Joey! Joey! Joey!" i moaned as i came moments later not being able to hold it off any longer.

He kept trusting for a few minutes until he hit his high to shouting my name probably a lot louder that he meant to as he did.

We were layed in each others arms calming down when there was a knock at the door. I got dressed as quickly as i could and went to answer the door.

I opened the door and was shocked to see it was Derek

"I want a word" he said before walking straight passed me and into the living room before i had the chance to stop him.I walked in straight after him luckily Joey was dressed.

" Oh good your here to " he said before sitting down on the sofa. Somehow i don't think her would want to sit there if he knew what we had just done on it.

So what do you think Derick is going to say i will love to hear your r&r xx


	9. chapter 8

Sorry i haven't updated in a few days i have been really busy.

Chapter 8 the talk

Lauren's p.o.v

"what do you want a word about" i questioned raising an eyebrow.

" I think you already know the answer to that" uncle Derick said.

"Please don't tell my mum and dad" i pleaded.

"Look Derick i have already said you are not to say anything" Joey said before he could answer.

" I'm not going to say anything" he said.

"what" both me and Joey said in complete shock.

" I'm not going to say anything" he repeated.

" thank you " i said smiling

"You may not be smiling when you hear my condition" he said smirking.

Joey rolled his eyes at this and said "What makes you think we would go along with any of your conditions" Joey questioned.

"Well if you don't ill be forced to tell the whole family and as you have already said you don't want me to do that" he replied.

" What's the condition" i said before Joey had a chance to reply.

"the condition is that i get to be a granddad to my grandson " he replied.

"What" Joey shouted picking Bradley up as he started crying.

" you heard! Now you have 24 hours to decide. If have have not heard from you i will tell everyone and the same will happen if your answer is no" he said with an evil look on his face.

Before either of us could answer he had left the house slamming the door shut behind him leaving me and Joey in complete shock. The thought of letting Derek be around Bradley slowly started to turn my stomach.I spent the next few minutes just trying to compose myself enough to say something.

"What are we going to do " I finally said.

" I don't know babe! I know one thing for sure though and that is He's not going to get anywhere near Bradley" he said. Hugging me tightly

" But if we don't do as he says he is going to tell everyone" i said sighing.

" We'll work something out babe i promise " he said smiling weakly.

"Well were going to have to work something out and fast cause we have only got 24 hours" i said pulling out of our hug.

So what do u think they are going to do! Let me know please r&r xx


	10. chapter 9

Thank you for your reviews Sorry i haven't updated in a few days xx

Chapter 9 The truth comes out

Lauren's p.o.v

We spent most of today hidden in my bedroom after managing to sneak Joey in when everybody had gone to bed luckily Abi was staying at Jays. We just didn't want to risk bumping into uncle Derek. After talking a lot about everything me and Joey have finally come to a decision we decided to tell everyone one about us before he had the chance to that way Derek doesn't have anything over us. It got the half 7 and we were sat watching TV when my dad texted me asking Me to go for a drink and to find Joey and ask him to come it being some sort of family get together for some reason. I was feeling very scared about the possibility of Derek being there cause he could end up telling everyone before we have the chance to. And just as luck would have it the moment we walked into the pub we came face to face with him. I became nervous instantly manly cause we have Bradley with us and i really don't want it all kicking off when he's here

" So have you made your decision then" Derek questioned smirking.

" Yes we have and your not getting anywhere near my son " Joey said quietly before i had the chance to say anything.

"Really are you sure that's what you want" Derick said crossing his arms.

" Yes really " Joey said sarcastically

" OK then" he said " can i have your attention please" Derick shouted sending the whole pub quite.

"Please don't do this uncle Derick" i pleaded he just smiled and carried on.

"Derek what are you doing " Dad said confused as he watched the interaction between us.

"I just going to tell everyone a peace of information that i think they all need to know" Derek replied.

"Yer and whats that" dad questioned now looking even more confused then he did before.

" Well my lovely niece here you daughter has been sleeping with my son! her own cousin " he said " And that's not all she has only gone and ended up having a baby with him" he proclaimed laughing wickedly while the pub broke out in whispers and gasps as all eyes pretty much stayed on us. My parents had looks of both shock and disappointment on their faces at what Derek had just said. After a few minute of them stood the in silence staring at me and Joey they made their way over to us.

" Please tell me this isn't true. Please say this is all some sort of sick joke that your dad have made up to get at you " dad said looking straight at Joey. Joey started scratching the back of his head awkwardly i don't think he really knew what to say cause he still hadn't recovered from the shock of Derek announcing that were together to the whole pub and to be honest i haven't yet either.

"I'm sorry dad " i said from behind Joey finally finding my voice.

"Why are you sorry! please tell me your not about to tell me what i think you are" he said.

"Me and Joey are together and Bradley is his I'm sorry i didn't tell you " i said sighing.

"Your sorry Lauren he is your cousin for god sake what were you thinking! You do realize that he is just using you he is a player after all " he shouted.

"Uncle Max your wrong i love Lauren and Bradley more than anything. Sure before me and Lauren got together i was a player I'll admit that but it all changed the moment we first kissed" joey said smiling at me weakly.

"Do you really expect me to believe you. You might be able to convince my daughter that its different with her but i know as well as you do you will dump her the moment some other girl comes along that you want a quick fumble with" dad said Joey shock his head at this.

"You really have no idea do you i have never felt the way i feel about Lauren before I'm not interested in any other girl Lauren has my heart and always will" Joey said as i smiled wildly at him.

" No this ends today there is no way I'm going to let this carry on its wrong " dad said storming out of the pub.

Deciding this needed sorting out i walked out of the pub and followed dad who was now walking with my mum to number 5 Joey hot on my heels with Bradley.

So now everyone knows what do u think is going to happen next. Please r&r xx


	11. chapter 10

You wanted me to continue so i hope you like this chapter.

Please keep reviewing so i now that you want me to carry on.

Chapter 10 reactions

Lauren's p.o.v

I got to the steps before number 5 and stopped for a minute to try and gear myself up for the conversation or rather argument that was about to happen.

"Its going to be OK babe. I'll be right here with you the whole time I'm not going anywhere i promise" Joey said running his hand up and down my arm comfortingly.

"Thanks Joey i don't think i could really go through this with out you" i said as tears filled my eyes.

"Hey come here babe" he said pulling me into him and hugging me tightly.

"I'm scared Joe" i said into his shirt.

"What are you scared of " he questioned concerned.

"That they will try and break us up and it actually works" i admitted.

"That will never happen baby. as i said before you and Bradley are everything to me i cant lose you two so I'm not going anywhere" he said as we pulled out of our hug.

"I Love you so much " i proclaimed before crashing our lips together.

"I love you two. Come on we better get this over with" he said after we pulled away moments later.

"How could you do this to our family" dad shouted the second we walked into the living room.

"Me what i have done to this family. what about what you have done to this so called family" i shouted back.

"At least i didn't start having sex with my cousin and if that's not bad enough you didn't even bother using protection and now you have a kid with him. " he said looking the angriest i have ever seen him.

"Oh no you just have affairs after affairs and then get married to someone else and just so you know my sex life is none of your business so keep your nose out of it. I don't regret it even a little bit we love Bradley more than anything and that is all that matters" i said.

"Look I'm not talking about the mistakes i have made I'm talking about the very big one that you are making" he said.

"So this is what we are going to do about this situation you stay away from my daughter and my grandson and get on with your life while Lauren brings him up and we forget this ever happened" he said getting up in Joey's face.

"Dad you cant do that Bradley deserves to know his dad and you can't stop us from being a family" i said moving closer to Joey.

" If you do this to our family... If you stay together then you are no daughter of mine" he said.

"Max you don't mean that" mum proclaimed.

"No you know what dad if that's what you really want then fine" i said "But you are not going to stop me,Joey and Bradley from being a family" i said

"come on Joey lets go " i said taking Bradley from my mum who had taken him cause he had started cry and grabbing Joeys hand while heading upstairs to pack my stuff. I know that there was really ever going to be one way that we are together with no one trying to stop and that was for me to leave.

"Hey babe calm down" he said hugging me tightly as we got into my room.

"I told you no one was going to accept us" i said beginning to sob.

"It doesn't matter babe all that matters is that we love each other and were happy as a family" he said smiling weakly.

"I don't want Bradley to end up hating us" i said wiping my tears away as we pulled out of our hug.

"Why would he end up hating us " he questioned confused.

"Cause we have practically just taken him away from his whole family just so we can be together" i said. Joey sighed before sitting next to me on my bed.

"He won't hate us babe not if we explain everything to him when he is old enough to understand" he said

"He is only 2 months old i just wish that everyone could except us for his sake.I want him to know his family that why we came back" i said sighing.

He was about to answer me when my mum walked in my room as soon as i saw her i stood up and carried on putting my clothes in my suitcase.

"Right you out of my house" mum said to Joey.

"Oh don't worry mum the second I'm all packed we will be leaving " i said

"Lauren you can't just leave think about Bradley where are you going to go exactly " she questioned.

"I don't care all that matters is that were together" i said giving Bradley to joey." Unless of course you are going to accept us" i questioned.

"No Lauren this is wrong there is just no way i can accept it" she said " And he is no longer welcome in my house" she added.

"Fine then i guess me and Bradley aren't welcome either then cause i won't come here if Joey's not welcome" i said zipping my case up.

"You are going to end up regretting this decision. i give you what a month before you are asking to move back in cause it has all ended in tears" she said.

"That's not going to happen the moment i walk out that door i don't plan on ever walking back through it again unless you come to your senses" i said before taking Bradley off of Joey so he could carry our bags down stairs.

"Bye then" i said passing mum my keys after putting Bradley into his buggy.

Seconds later we left the house.

"So what now" i said as we got onto the square.

So what do u think is going to happen next xxx


	12. chapter 11

Thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 11 surprises

Lauren's p.o.v

We ended up staying at Uncle Marks flat after realizing he is probably the only one left on the square who is not totally against us and who is not going to judge us. That is one of the very many good things about uncle Mark he never judge anyone no matter what they have done.

"I think we should stay here forever" i said as me and Joey were cuddled up on the sofa watching a film.

"Now that i like the sound of" he said kissing me softly.

As the film finished there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it " uncle Mark shouted from the kitchen.

2 minutes later Abi came into the room. "Is it true " Abi said looking between the two of us "Are you two really together" she questioned.

"Yer we are we love each other" Joey said

"Do you love him"Abi questioned

"Yer i do please don't judge us like everyone else" i said as tears began to fall. Abi just shock her head and hugged me tightly.

"I'M not going to judge you Lauren"she said

"Really " i said as we pulled out of our hug.

"Lauren i just want you to be happy and if Joey is who makes you happy then that is all that matters " she said

"Thank you"i said smiling wildly.

Me ,Abi and Joey sat talking for a while longer. "I better get going i promised Jay i would meet him when he's finished work" she said putting her coat on.

"Everything OK" uncle Mark said after Abi left

"Yer everything is good with Abi at least unlike everyone else she is not treating us like were disgusting " i said smiling

"Everyone will come round there just shocked at the moment. You need to give them time to get use to it and I'm sure they will stop treating you like they are" he said

"If you say so" i sighed.

"Look why don't you come with me to the cafe for lunch it will do all three of you good to get out for a bit and you can show them you don't care what they think at the same time" He suggested.

"No i think were just going to stay in and watch some more films " Joey said smiling.

"Your going to have to face the world at some point you can't stay in here forever" uncle Mark said.

"I know we just want to pretend like the rest of the world doesn't exists for a while even if its only for a few more hours" i replied.

"OK well i have some business to sort out anyway so I'll see you later" Uncle Mark said

"See ya" me and Joey both said in unison and he headed out of the room

"So what do you wanna do now " Joey said smiling softly as the film finished.

"Go for a walk " i said smiling sweetly.

"I thought you wanted to stay here forever" he questioned smirking.

"Well now I'M saying i don't " i said rolling my eyes.

"Really" he said smirking once more " And where do you want to go" he questioned.

"I don't know let just see where we end up " i said kissing him softly pulling away as he tried to deepen the kiss which made him groan in frustration.

We ended up in the park after a while of walking round the square and getting sick off all the disapproving looks we were getting from only down side is that when we arrived Lucy was there with Bobby.

"Oh grate what is she doing here" i said

"Did you want to go back babe " Joey questioned.

"No I'm not going to let her stop us from bringing our son to the park" i said firmly

"OK good ! Let just ignore her though the last thing we need is to be having an argument in the middle of the park" he said kissing me softly.

"OK then" i said kissing him softly again.

"Oh here they are the incest cousins" Lucy said scowling.

"Oh shut up Lucy" Joey said.

"Why are you even with her" she said.

"Because i love her " he said.

"He doesn't love you " she said looking at me.

"Yes i do" he said looking at me.

"He is just lying, he will hurt you" she said.

"It's not going to work Lucy I love Joey and he love me so nothing you are going to say is going to make me believe you over him " i said getting angry.

"Fine don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart" she said grabbing Bobby's arm and storming off.

"You do believe i love you right?" he said smiling.

"Of course i do why would you think i didn't know" i asked confused.

"It's just you waited a while before saying anything to her " he said looking down.

I lifted his chin so we were looking into each others eyes "I know you love me and i love you " i smiled before kissing him.

"Lets go to the cafe" he said holding his hand out to me.

"OK as long as i get some chocolate cake " i said smiling.

"You can have whatever you want" he said as we headed to the cafe.

We had been sitting in the cafe for a while when dad and uncle Derick walked in.

"Oh this day just gets better and better" i sighed as Joey grabbed my hand and squeezed it while smiling reassuringly at me.

"Oh here they are " dad said walking up to us.

"We don't want any trouble"Joey said

"Trouble you don't want any trouble maybe you should of thought about that before you started sleeping with your cousin" dad said shouting which woke Bradley up and he started crying.

"Leave them alone" we heard a voice say from behind dad and uncle Derick.

"Mum" Joey said surprise evident in his voice.

Derek and and turned around as soon as Joey said that.

"What the hell are you doing here" Derick said angrily

"I'M here for my kids"

I hope you like this chapter let me know what you think xx please r&r xxx


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Derick and Sophie who is Joey's mum were stood staring at each other for about five minutes before Sophie barged past Derick and sat at the table with Joey,Lauren and Bradley.

Joey stood up and went over to his mum hugging her tightly.

"I have missed you and Alice so much since you moved here" Sophie said before kissing Joey's cheek.

"We have missed you to mum" he said sitting back down.

"Come on then how have you been " Sophie questioned.

"Well its a long story" Joey said sighing.

Joey proceeded to tell his mum about everything that had happened since moving to the square and how the everybody has reacted since finding out about him and Lauren.

Lauren's p.o.v

The events of the past half an hour have left me totally shocked one minute dad and Derek were having ago at us the next Joey's mum had turned up and we were sat here while Joey told his mum about everything that has been going on.

"Sorry how rude of us we don't seem to be involving you here. I guessing by the was Derek and Max were talking to you that your Lauren" Sophie questioned me smiling warmly

"Yer I am its nice to meet you Joey has told me so much about you" i said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you to. I would like to say that Joey has told me all about you to but he has hardly phoned me since moving here so"She said

"How did you find out there was something going on " Joey questioned.

"Well Alice phoned me and told me that i needed to come to the square because you needed me and something about you having a baby with your cousin after that everything she said was kind of a blur but i knew Alice would have asked me to come unless you really needed my help so here i am " she said.

"So this must be my first Grandchild" she said cooing over Bradley.

"Sure is! would you like a cuddle with him" I questioned.

"Yes please" she said smiling.

"Your not seriously OK with this" Derick said from behind us.

"Yes i am and if you were any sort of a farther you would want your son to be he is happy and even in the half an hour i have seen them together i can see that Joey is the happiest he has ever been he clearly loves Lauren and Bradley to bits" she said passing Bradley back to me.

"They don't deserve to be happy not together at least" he said "It's sick them and their incest baby" he added.

The next thing we knew Sophie had stood up and we all heard a massive crack. we looked up to see Sophie had slapped Derick so hard round the face that she left a hand print.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips and when I turned to Joey i saw him smirking at me.

"Come on were going this place clearly attracts a bad smell " Sophie said before walking out of the cafe us following closely behind her


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Joey's p.o.v

The next morning...

After what happened in the cafe last night me and Lauren pretty much just wanted to hide away from anymore confrontation. So we decided to spend the day watching films just the four of us. Until i go to work at r&r tonight that is. I'm not particularly looking forward to especially if our so called friends are going to be there though.

"Are you sure you have to work tonight babe " Lauren questioned as she walked into our bedroom Bradley snuggling against her chest.

"Yer at about 9ish but I'm all your until then" i said smiling.

"mmm i like the sound of that" she said placing Bradley in his cot and walking over to me.

Before i new what was happening her lips were attacking mine.I unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders just before she ripped my shirt off literally i mean there was buttons flying everywhere.

"Babe I only have a couple of good shirts for work and this was one of them"i chuckled.

"I'll buy you another one" she whimpered as i was kissing her neck roughly.

"You better not leave a mark" she said breathlessly.

"I think it's a bit late for that besides I'm only marking whats mine" i said while unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground.

The next thing to go were my trousers she pulled me closer as we flopped down onto the bed me cradling her head as we did. Her bra and my boxers were the next things to go.

"What if your mum hears us" she said suddenly sounding worried.

"She wont we will be quite " i said kissing her softly while pushing her knickers down.

After lavishing attention on her chest i worked my way back up her body until i was kissing her lips again.

I carried on kissing her while i entered her to muffle the sounds she was making as i did. i trust in and out of her slowly to begin with but as time went on the quicker i got as we were both pretty desperate to hit our peaks . After a few minutes i could tell she was very close so i slowed i pulled her into a heated kiss seconds later she came moaning in my mouth which brought on my climax a lot sooner then i expected

"I love you so much " i said slipping out of her and pulling her closer.

"I love you to" she said snuggling into my chest as started to fall asleep.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Several hours later...

Lauren's p.o.v

"No I'm not letting you go to work " i moaned standing in front of the door trying to stop him from leaving .

"Come on babe i have besides we need the money" Joey said.

"But i don't want you to i want you to stay here with me" i said crossing my arms.

"Well I'll be back before you know it besides you will have my mum and Bradley and uncle Mark for company its not like I'm leaving you on your own" he said

"But i want you i promise if you stay i will make it worth you while" i whispered in his ear.

"Trust me babe that really is tempting but if i keep missing shifts like i have the past couple of days Sharron is going to fire me and then we really will have no money" he said

"Oh that's not fair you know I'm going to have to let you go know i don't want you to lose your job" i said

" Listen how about i promise that tomorrow we can do whatever you want just you,me,Bradley and my mum we will go wherever you want to go" he stated kissing me softly.

"Do you mean it Joe just us away from here" i questioned hopefully.

"If that's what you want as i said it is up to you" he said smiling.

"Can we go to the beach Bradley has never been and i really want to take him while the weather is still nice"i questioned.

"Sure babe beach it is" he chuckled.

"Now i have got to go to work"he said kissing me passionately before leaving.

"You two really do love each other don't you "Sophie questioned as i walked back into the living room.

"With all our hearts" i said smiling wildly.

"And we both love Bradley more than anything " i added sitting down next to her.

The next day came around before we knew it and we were on our way to the beach.

On the way there Sophie was telling me stories about Joey when he was little.I love hearing stories about Joey when he was little he seemed to have had a lot of fun i can only hope that we manage to make things as fun for Bradley when he gets older.

Sophie had even brought pictures with her of Joey and Alice when they were little.

"Wow you look so much like Bradley in this picture " i said to Joey motioning to the picture i had in my hand.

"Mum can you please stop embarrassing me by showing Lauren pictures of me" he said. Sophie just laughed in response.

"Aww its not embarrassing you looked really cute babe" i said smiling.

"Yer yer whatever" Joey said while blushing. He actually blushed in all the time i have known Joey i don't think i have ever seen him blush before.

We we all laughing and joking when a lorry came out of nowhere hitting the front of the car and it flipped over several times before everything went black.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Joey's p.o.v

"Joey come on you have to wake up i cant get Bradley or Lauren out and Bradley is crying" i heard my mum shout from outside the car as i started to come round.

She had managed to get out of the car and my door open. I tried to move but i couldn't then i realized i still had my seat belt on.I tried to undo it but it wouldn't budge.

"Mum i need you to get the scissors from Lauren's bag" i said calmly.

I still to this day have no idea why girls keep such weird things in there bags but at this moment I'm truly glad they do. She grabbed them from Lauren's bag and brought them back to me about 2 minutes later. I grabbed them and started to cut through my seat belt.

"Mum i need you to try and get Bradley out for me" i said as i was cutting through the seat belt.

"I cant Joey i have already tried i cant get his door wont open and i cant bring him the other way cause there is glass everywhere" she said panicking.

"Its OK mum don't panic I'm nearly out now and then i will get him" i said smiling reassuringly. Finally after a couple more minutes i managed to get free from my seat belt. I climbed out of the car and straight through the window my mum had climbed out of. I climbed in and started kicking Bradley's door it took a couple of attempts but the door finally flew open.

"Oh its OK little man daddy's here" i said trying to calm Bradley as i checked him over before starting to get him out of the car. Within seconds i had got Bradley out of the car and was a back over with Lauren after passing Bradley to my mum.

"Joey there is petrol leaking you need to get Lauren out now" mum shouted

My eyes widened."Mum get Bradley as far away from this car as possible I'm getting Lauren out now" i shouted as my mum started running with Bradley.

Lauren's door was fairly easy to open which is good it give me a little more time to try and wake her up"Lauren come on babe you need to wake up " i said shaking her slightly but i got no response.

Oh please please don't say that she's dead i cant live without her in my life. I had to know. I had to find out if my Lauren was still alive so with my shaky hand i felt for a pulse. Relief ran through my body when i felt a pulse it was weak but she is still alive just unconscious. I undid her seat belt and scooped her up in my arms, i moved quickly to the end of the car and then started running as fast as i could. There was a big explosion a couple of minutes later and i fell to the ground with Lauren in my arms. I must of passed out cause the next thing i was aware of was the sirens of the ambulance. The Ambulance came to a screeching stop and two paramedics over to me and Lauren.

"Hi what's your name " one of them said to me

"Joey" i said

"Does it hurt anywhere"she questioned.

"I fine just help Lauren first you can help me after"i said.

"I'm guessing this is Lauren " the woman questioned motioning to Lauren who was somehow still on my lap.

"Yer" i said within minutes they had Lauren on a stretcher and inside the Ambulance.

"Is she going to be OK" i questioned.

"We cant say at the moment we need to get her to the hospital we will know more then" she said.

"Joey what happening " mum said walking over with Bradley.

"They need to take Lauren to hospital" i said taking Bradley off her.

"We would like you all to come with us " the paramedic said walking back over to us.

"Why" mum questioned.

"Its just so we can check you all over properly" she said reassuringly.

"Oh OK then" mum said.

We all climbed into the back of the Ambulance that Lauren is in where i sat down with Bradley on my knee i grabbed Lauren's hand and held it tightly.

About half an hour later we arrived at the hospital and they rushed Lauren through the doors.

"I'm sorry sir but you cant go through there" a nurse said to me as Lauren was taken off somewhere.

"Why were are they taking her" i questioned.

"I cant tell you that at the moment we need to run some tests and check her over properly.I think we should really get you checked over now though" she said

I reluctantly agreed and followed her through to a cubical.

She checked me over and she said other than cuts and bruises there is nothing wrong with me.

They said that my mum just had cuts and bruises and mild concussion but they wanted to keep her in overnight just in case.

Not long after we arrived a nurse came and told me they had to rush Lauren straight into surgery but couldn't tell me why so at the moment i just have to sit here and wait for someone to come and tell me whats happened. I have to admit the more time that goes by the more worried i become i mean anything could go wrong and i could lose Lauren and that doesn't even bear thinking about.I'm nothing without her and i can't be a dad to Bradley on my own Lauren is the one who keeps everything together without her my whole world would fall apart.

They said that Bradley had a cut on his head that needed stitches but apart from that he is fine but they still want to keep him in overnight cause he is a baby with a head injury and that is more dangerous than anyone else with one.

"Do you know who Bradley's dad is " Linda my nurse asked me as she walked back over to me.

"Yer I am why is he OK" i asked worriedly.

I saw the disappointed look on her face when she realized that Lauren is my girlfriend.

"Yer he is fine we just need your signature so we can give him the stitches" she said smiling.

"Oh OK " i said before signing the paper "How's Lauren is she out of surgery yet" i questioned as she was about to leave.

"Yes she came out of surgery about 5 minutes ago" she said

"Can i see her" i asked.

"I'll get someone to come and talk to you in a minute they will let you know if she is ready for visitors" she said before walking off.

About 10 minutes later the doctor finally came to talk to me my heart started pounding as he walked over to me.

"Hi Mr Branning I'm doctor Smith as you know we had to rush Lauren into to surgery as soon as she came" he said.

"Is she going to be OK" i interpreted.

"It's to early to tell Lauren has suffered a punctured lung."The good news is we have managed to inflate her lung again and stabilize her so hopefully she will wake up soon. But the next few hours are critical so i would phone her parents and any other family members she would want here just in case." he said.

"Well I'm her boyfriend and this is our son" i said pointing to Bradley who was now sat on my knee.

"We are pretty much all she has got our family turned their backs on us when they found out we are together" i said

"Why would they do that" he questioned confused.

"Me and Lauren are cousins " i stated "My mum and Lauren's sister and our Uncle are the only people who have excepted us being together so i have already let them know what has happened and they are going to come here as soon as they can" i said.

"OK then well if you would like to follow me you can sit with Lauren now" the doctor said smiling sympathetically.

I followed him along a corridor and through double door which lead onto another ward eventually we were outside Laurens room i took a deep breath and I walked into her room to see her hooked up to lots of machines it really hurt to see her looking so helpless.

"Come on babe you need to wake up we need you" i said sitting down with Bradley and taking her hand in mine and squeezing it tightly.

"I know your probably not ready to wake up yet but please wake up soon the thought of having to live without you is killing me babe. I love you so much and I'm going to be right here until you wake up" i said before leaning over and kissing here forehead softly


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Joey's p.o.v

4 days have gone by and Lauren still hasn't woken up.

I haven't really left this chair since i was told i could sit with her only when it was really necessary.

I ended up sleeping in the chair with Bradley normally in his buggy next to me. My mum has offered to take him home with her at night but i hated the thought of Bradley not being with us.

Lauren condition hasn't got any worse but then it hasn't got any better either. I hate seeing her like this i just hope she wakes up soon I'm just not myself without her. If what happened has taught me anything is that we are never going in a car anywhere again unless there is no other way of getter where were going without one. It has also taught me that i definitely want to spend the rest of my life with Lauren if i can convince her that is. I have always know that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but when i nearly lost her it really hit me.

"How is she " my mum said poking her head round the door and bringing me from my thoughts.

"No change unfortunately " i said sighing.

"Joe why don't you go home and get something proper to eat and have a shower you have barely moved in days" she questioned. "I can stay here with Lauren and look after Bradley for you" she added.

"Thanks for the offer mum but I'm not leaving her mum if something happened and i wasn't here i would never forgive myself" i stated firmly.

A couple more hours of sitting here i decided to go and get a coffee.

I went to the vending machine right outside the word Lauren is on and while I was waiting for my coffee i heard someone shouting my name i turned round to see Max and Phil Mitchell. Wow something bad must of happened for Phil and Max to be in the same place without fighting.

"What are you doing here if you have come to see the babies you can turn around and leave again" Max said.

"Thanks Max but you don't decide what happens with my daughter me and Tanya do" Phil replied before i had the chance to say anything.

"Sorry to interrupt but what the hell are you two to going on about " i questioned truly confused by the whole situation.

"Tanya and Kirsty have had the babies now. Two days ago in fact" Phil said

"Oh right well not that it is any of your business but I'm not here because of that. In fact until you told me i had know idea that they had had the babies" i said.

"Well if you not here because of that why are you here" Max questioned.

"Well if you ever picked up your messages which you clearly don't which yet again show how little you care about your own daughter you would know" i stated going to walk away but Max grabbed my arm.

"What has happened to Lauren is she OK"Max said panicking.

"Like you even care you have spent the past 2 months ever since you found out about me and Lauren treating her like she is something that you have just wiped off the bottom of your shoe" i said getting angry.

"Of course i care she is still my daughter" he said.

"Its a pity you didn't remember that before when everyone was treating us badly" i said starting to shout.

"Alright Joey calm down yer" Phil said.

"No i wont calm down i don't think you have the right to know what wrong with Lauren not after everything. I only left you a message because what happened is serious and i thought there might just be a small part of you that still cares about you daughter but clearly i was wrong" i said going to leave once more.

"Joey please is Lauren OK i do still love her of course i do and i love Bradley it is just the relationship i don't approve of" he said

"And you really think that we are going to want anything to do with you if you don't accept us" i questioned scoffing.

"Look we can talk about all that another time for now can you just tell me what is wrong with my daughter" he said.

"Fine if you really want to know then I'll tell you . You might want to take a seat cause it is quite a long story" i said

They both nodded and sat down. I still wasn't 100 percent comfortable with telling them but i know if something happens they are going to find out any way.

"4 Days ago we were on our way to beach when a lorry hit us and the car flipped over several times before everything went black. I woke up to my mum shouting that she couldn't get Bradley out and he was crying. And that she couldn't wake Lauren up.I tried to undo my seat belt and get out but it was stuck so i ended up using the scissors that Lauren always keeps in her bag to cut myself out. Within minutes i was out and through the window my mum climbed out of and was kicking Bradley's door eventually it flew open and i got him out straight away. By this point my mum had noticed that there was petrol leaking from the car and i new i had to get Lauren out quick. Her door opened fairly easily and i was trying to wake her up for a while but i got no response so i checked her pulse it was weak but she still had one. I undid her seat belt and scooped her up in my arms and started running to get away from the car before it exploded but when it did we still ended up being thrown to the ground. Then we came here and Lauren was rushed straight into surgery. It turns out she had a collapsed lung the doctor told me the first few hours are critical and they are hoping she would wake up soon. But it has to be when she is ready that why i am still here cause she hasn't woke up yet." i finished telling them what happened i wiped away the tears from my face and then i looked at Max i could see all sorts of emotions on his face as he took in everything i had just said.

"Can i see her" Max questioned.

"I think it is best to wait until she is awake and decide if she want you here for herself" i said.

"She is awake Joe" i heard my mum say from behind me just as the nurses went rushing into Laurens room.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Joey's p.o.v

As soon as i heard those words leave my mums mouth i rushed back into Lauren's room.

"Sorry sir you can't be in here" a nurse said to me as i came through the doors.

"But I'm her boyfriend and this is our son"i said pointing to Bradley.

"I'm sorry sir but no one is allowed in here at the moment we are running tests.I'll get a doctor to come and talk to you as soon as were finished" she said smiling.

I smiled weakly back before sitting on one of the chair right outside Lauren's room.

"What if there is something wrong mum i can't lose her" i said tearing up.

"Joe you have to think positive I'm sure everything is going to be alright" mum said smiling.

"So what has she said does she want to see me " Max said bursting through the doors and seeing us sat down.

"I don't know i haven't had the chance to talk to her yet they are still doing tests " i exclaimed.

He just nodded before sitting down on the spare chair next to my mum.

"How's Bradley that looks pretty bad" Max questioned pointing to the cut on Bradley's head while he was wriggling in my arms.

"Yer he is fine just this cut that needed stitches apart from that he is absolutely fine" i said smiling slightly as Bradley grabbed my finger.

He may only be 4 months old but he really is like Lauren is so many ways. He hates being woken up early he really isn't a morning person which is a good thing it mean me and Lauren get more sleep. He also sound's a lot like Lauren when he laughs. He does look a lot like me though apart from his hair color he has the same hair color as Lauren. Lauren says he has my incredible smile.I guess you could say he is the perfect combination of both of us. He even has the same eye color as us there is defiantly no denying that he is our son.

"Joey" the doctor called as he came out of the room.

"Yer" i said jumping up with a now sleeping Bradley in my arms.

"Lauren has been asking for you and Bradley which I'm guessing is this little one" the doctor questioned smiling while pointing to Bradley i nodded in reply.

"You can go and see her now but she must have absolutely no stress and she needs as much rest as possible so don't talk to her for to long"the doctor said smiling before walking away. I walked straight in seeing Lauren's face light up as soon as she saw us. I rushed over to her hugging her the best i could without squashing Bradley.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I was so relieved when i saw Joey and Bradley just knowing that they were alright made me so happy.

"Oh babe i thought i was going to lose you" Joey said before kissing me passionately.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" i joked.

"I'm so glad your OK i don't know what i would have done with out you.I don't know what we would have done without you" he said smiling.

"What about you,Bradley and your mum are you all OK" i asked scared of the answer.

"Yer were fine me and mum just have minor cuts and bruises and Bradley well apart from that cut he is amazing" he said smiling wildly.

"Can i hold him" i pleaded with tears in my eyes.

"Of course you can babe you don't have to ask to cuddle your own baby" he said chuckling slightly. He gave me Bradley and i hugged him tightly ignoring the pain from my stitches as i did. I don't know what i would have done if i lost Joey or Bradley they are all i have got in the whole world.

"You know you have had quite a few visitors " Joey said smiling.

"Oh yeah who" i questioned surprised especially after the way we have been treated since people finding out about us.

"Well Whitney and Tyler,Poppy and Fatboy,Uncle Mark,Abi and Alice,Jay and Dexter, This guy called Peter he said he knew you from school and my mum of course" he said smiling brightly.

"Well that is quite a lot of people when you say Peter do you mean Peter Beale" i questioned.

"I don't know he didn't tell me his last name. Do you mean Beale as in Lucy family" he questioned.

"Yer if it is the Peter i think it is he is Lucy's twin" i said smiling.

"Oh and just how close were you and this Peter" he questioned jealousy evident on his face.

"Relax baby we used to go out but we were just kids. You must know by now that You and Bradley are my life. No guy even comes close to comparing to you" i said before capturing his lips with mine.

"Oh there is one other person who apparently wants to see you " he said as he pulled away from me. I could see in his eyes that he was dreading telling me no matter how much he was trying to hide it.

"Who is it " i said stocking his cheek softly him closing his eyes as i did.

"Your dad" he said simply.

"Oh yer and what does he want to gloat" i said nearly shouting.

"Hey calm down babe the doctor said that you are not supposed to get stressed out " he said smiling.

"All your dad said was he wanted to see you to talk to you cause no matter what you think he still loves you it is just our relationship he doesn't approve of" he added.

"OK well i don't think i could deal with him today please can you just tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow or something" i said.

"Of course i can babe just relax i don't want you to end up getting more sick by stressing yourself out" he said kissing me softly. Joey was about to talk to my dad when the doctor came in.

"Lauren we have your test results back. Would you like your boyfriend to stay or do you want him to wait outside "the doctor questioned.

"I want him to stay please" i pleaded.

"Yes that's fine Lauren" he said. " well all your test seem to have come back clear there is just one test that you may have an unexpected answer to" he added.

"And what's that" i questioned concerned.

"Lauren are you aware that you are pregnant about a month gone" he questioned.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lauren's p.o.v

"I'm p . pregnant " i stuttered.

"Yes you are congratulations" the doctor said. I turned and looked at Joey he was smiling wildly.

"I can't believe were going to have another baby" he said before hugging me tightly me wincing slightly as he did.

"Sorry babe " He said realizing his grip on me sightly.

"Do you really want to have another baby " i questioned with tears in my eyes.

"Of course i do i want everything with you" he said before kissing me passionately.

"Really" i said as we pulled away.

"Really" he mirrored.

"You do want this baby don't you babe"Joey questioned smiling.

"What yer of course i do it was just a bit of a shock that's all" i said smiling weakly.

"well I'll go and tell your dad now"he said going to leave.

"No I'm not ready for anyone to know about the baby yet please don't tell him" i said panicking.

" Hey its OK i wasn't going to tell him about the baby. I meant about you talking to him tomorrow Babe "he said chuckling softly.

"Oh OK then" i said feeling a bit embarrassed that i jumped to conclusions.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I walked out of the room to have everybody talk at me all at once.

"OK one at a time please " i shouted.

"How is she " mum said smiling.

"She is going to be just fine i hope. She seems like the same old Lauren" i said smiling cause of what we have just found out.

"Does she want to see me" Max asked smiling weakly.

"She said would it be OK if she talks to you tomorrow she's not really feeling up to it today" i said

"Sure i should probably get back to Kirsty anyway. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said grabbing his coat and heading to the door.

"OK see ya " i said before walking back into Lauren's room with my mum to see Lauren and Bradley fast asleep curled up together. They looked so sweet there together. When the doctor said that Lauren is pregnant i felt so happy at the thought of there being another mini me and Lauren running around who knows this time it might be a girl. Ever since i found out about Bradley i have wanted more kids with Lauren.

The next day...

"Joey" Lauren shouted i woke up the second she shouted me.

"Whats up babe" i said jumping to my feet.

"I'm going to be sick" she said blushing.

"Oh OK" i said before taking Bradley and passing her one of the bowls from the side.

"Sorry i know its not very attractive " she said laughing slightly.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

"Hey i want to be there every step of the way i missed out on it all last time" he said.

"Yer well that might not have been such a bad thing i was sick right up until i was 8 month pregnant" i said he laughed at this.

We were sat there talking about my pregnancy with Bradley for a while longer until my dad walked into the room.

"Hey how are you" Dad asked smiling.

"I'm fine thanks" i said bluntly.

"Lauren i'm sorry for the way i have been acting i didn't mean for you to think i don't care about you " he stated.

"So are you going to accept our relationship" i questioned.

"I don't think i can do that Lauren he's your cousin what do you think people must think of you two"he questioned.

"I don't care what people say or think i love Joey and he loves me and we both love Bradley and that is all that matter" i stated firmly.

"But its wrong Lauren you must be able to see that" he said.

"No dad its not wrong Bradley and Joey are all that matter to me. With how strong my feelings are for Joey it can't be wrong" i said.

"Your related Lauren what if it was Bradley and one of Abi children in the future what would you say" he questioned.

"I would support my son i wouldn't judge him and make him feel dirty or tell him the way her feels is wrong" i stated.

"But it is " he protested.

"If you can't accept us then there isn't really anything left for us to talk about" i said.

"Maybe you should go the doctor said no stress and your stressing her out "Joey said angrily.

"Look Lauren I'm sorry i do love you and Bradley and i want to be in your lives but i just can't accept it " he exclaimed.

"Then i want you to leave" i said.

"Lauren please just come home you must realize this wont last" he pleaded.

"Are you deaf or something dad me and Joey are for keeps that is never going to change we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. Now as i just said get out." i sighed before looking like he was going to say something but then decided against it and left. As soon as the door had shut i burst into tears. I don't know why though i mean i knew that he probably wasn't going to accept it even after everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks but it still hurts that he doesn't.

"Hey babe come here" Joey said hugging me while i buried my face in his chest and continued to sob.

"We are never going to be able to be a normal family are we" i sobbed.

"Sure we will it will be the 4 of us against the world nothing else matters babe. The people who accept us are all the family that we need" he said smiling as we pulled out of our hug.

"I don't know if i can go back there where everybody is going to judge us i mean i don't even have my best mate anymore" i stated.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you don't want to live in Walford anymore" he questioned.

" I don't think i do no" i replied.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I don't think i do no"

Lauren's p.o.v

"Maybe we should think about this babe" Joey said.

"There's nothing to think about i want a fresh start" i stated.

"But Walford is our home what if we move now and you end up regretting it"he questioned.

"I won't Joey please i can't go back there" i said as tears began to fall.

"Hey its OK if you really don't want to go back then we will work something out"He said wiping my tears away.

"Do you really mean that" i questioned shocked.

"Of course i do babe i just want you to be happy and if going somewhere else is what is going to make you happy then that is what we are going to do" he said smiling.

"Thank you" i said before hugging him tightly.

A couple of days later...

The doctor said that as long as i have bed rest for a couple of days and come back in a week for a check-up.I can go home later this afternoon and after about a month all in all of being here i was so glad when he said that.

"Hey babe i have found us somewhere to stay " Joey announced smiling as he walked into the room.

"Where" i asked smiling. back at him.

"My mums its just temporarily but it will do for now" he said looking really nervous about my reaction.

"Its perfect i love you"i said before pulling him closer and kissing him passionately him smiling into the kiss before pulling away.

"Are you sure your mums not going to mind us staying there though" i questioned.

"No she offered in fact as soon as i said that we were going to try and look for somewhere else to live. I think she really misses living with me" he said smirking.

"Yer of course she dose babe who wouldn't miss living with you " i said rolling my eyes and chuckling softly.

I watched as he got closer to me before he crashed our lips together."I love you so much " he said before pulling away and we were both left breathless.

After Joey told me about my mum and Kirsty having their babies and that i have two more sisters i started thinking about how sad it is that i will probably never get to know them. My dad has tried to come and see me a couple of times but i have refused to see him i just don't see that we have anything left to talk about. Abi came to see me though she was sad when i told her that we are not going to go back to Walford but when i reminded her that she is always welcome to come and see us whenever she wants she was much happier.

Abi has told me about everything that has been happening back on the square and about my new sisters their names are Gemma and Carla. Gemma is my dads and Carla is my mums.I hope they end up having better childhoods then i did cause otherwise they are going to end up like i was before me and Joey got together.

"Hey Lauren how are you" a voice said bringing me from my thoughts. I looked up from my magazine to see Peter.

"Peter! I'm good thanks its been a long time" i said before hugging him loosely me stitches still being pretty sore.

"Yer it has i have missed my best friend" he said pulling out of our hug. I looked at Joey for a second and he looked really jealous.

"Right well you need to leave now cause me and Lauren need to get going" Joey said from the other side of me.

"Oh OK I'll see you later Lauren"Peter said smiling.

"Sorry Pete i know we haven't had long to talk but we will arrange a time that we can catch up soon yer" i questioned smiling.

"Yer i would love that" he said before hugging me once more and kissing me on the cheek

"Bye Lauren" he said

"Bye Pete" i said as Peter walked out of the door.

"OK so are you going to tell me what that was all about" i questioned narrowing my eyes at Joey.

"I don't know what you mean we do have to get going " he replied.

"Really is that right only you weren't in such a rush before he turned up. There was no need for you to be rude to him he's a good guy" i stated sighing.

"I just don't like the idea of him being around you. That and i don't trust Beale's anymore after the way Lucy treated us when she found out about us she might be getting Peter to try and find out things." he stated.

"Like what" i questioned confused.

"Just anything about our lives i just don't want Lucy to be given the chance to cause trouble between us"He said.

"OK but Peter's not like that"i said.

"He's her brother I'm pretty sure that if she asks him to find out stuff he will"he said. "Please just promise me you are going to stay away from him " he pleaded.

"OK if it makes you fell better I'll stay away from him. Now shouldn't we get going" i stated kissing him softly as we started to head out of the hospital.

Joey had insisted we got the bus to his mums not wanting to risk being in a car so soon after what happened which i understand i mean I'm still having nightmares about it now.

40 minutes later...

We arrived at Joey's mums it was a lot bigger than i remember though i have only been here once and that was only cause Sophie needed to get something before we went to the beach. We have been here a couple of hour now and i have only just finished unpacking our stuff that has been brought over from Uncle Marks flat.

"Hey babe you alright" Joey said as he put his arms around my waist from behind.

"Urm i guess so wheres Bradley "i questioned leaning my head against his chest.

"He's asleep why don't you come down stairs for a bit dinner will be ready soon" he said smiling.

"come on then lets go" i said before grabbing his hand and going down stairs.

"We are going to be OK ain't we" i questioned as we sat snuggled up on the sofa.

"Were going to be fine the four of us our own little happy family " he stated smiling.

"I love the sound of that " i said before crashing our lips together. The door bell rang as we pulled away.

"I'll get it" Sophie shouted as she walked to the door.

"How did you find out where i live" Sophie questioned shouting. "Urm hello you can't just badge into my house" she exclaimed.

Me and Joey both looked at each other confused. Before we know what was happening Derek and dad had burst into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here" Joey said jumping up as i went to get Bradley from his cot cause he started crying after all the shouting.

"Its OK baby lets give you some of your milk" I said before sitting back on the sofa and grabbing his bottle from the table.I was really trying not to show how scared i was about the fact that Derek was here.

"Were here cause we need a little chat" Derek said before sitting down.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"We need to talk"

Joey's p.o.v

They both sat down and me and Lauren were still in complete shock about how they found where we are and what their doing here. I wouldn't be so surprised if we had actually told anyone where we were but we haven't not even Alice knows were staying here.

"sit down Joe" Derek said

I thought about protesting for a minute but then i decided the sooner this is over the better.I sighed before sitting down. We were sat in silence for about 5 minutes and i started to get very irritated.

"Look is someone going to tell me what your doing here or what" i questioned.

"We are here cause you are coming home " Derek said.

"Yer i don't think so"i replied.

"Well either you come back or i will make life very difficult for you" he said.

"And how are you going to do that" i questioned.

"You know i have my ways and i know people and I'm pretty sure you don't want to put you life and the lives of the people you love in danger" he said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

He was right i do know he knows people who can hurt us cause he has ordered people to be hurt before. If it was anyone Else's dad i would have thought they were bluffing but i don't think he would even hesitate to harm me or people i care about.

"Derek what are you talking about we were suppose to be coming here to have an adult conversation not threaten them"Max said shocked.

"We did but if we can't talk sense into them what other choice do we have then to find a way to make them"Derek said.

"We are adults you can't make us do anything"Lauren said.

"It isn't me you have to worry about if you don't see sense and come home you will have quite a few people to worry about" Derek said.

"why would you want us to come home when you don't approve of our relationship"Lauren questioned.

"Cause were family and by leaving you are abandoning us and if you choose to not come then you will pay the price " Derek said.

"Right that enough of the threats Derek were leaving. I'm sorry babe please just think about it we just want to be a family again. We will work everything else out another time everyone misses you and you have a right to know you sisters and Bradley needs to know his aunties "Max said sighing while trying to push Derek out of the room.

"You have a week to decide if you don't return then you will face the consequences"Derek said turning back while stilling being pushed out of the room.

They both left the house and we were all left not knowing what to say no way I'm going to let Derek push me around but at the same time i know if we decide not to go back we can't stay here none of us can because i wouldn't put it past Derek to see through what he has threatened.

"What are we going to do Joe"Lauren questioned i saw tears starting to fall down her face.

I pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"We will sort something out babe i promise"i whispered in her ear trying to sooth her.

"Yer but like what you heard what he said if we don't go back he is going to send people after us " she said while tighten her hold on the front of my shirt."I'm scared Joey" she whispered after she had calmed down a bit.

"You have no reason to be scared babe i will never let anyone hurt you or anyone else i care about you trust me don't you" i questioned.

"Yer of course i do but you know how dangerous these people are i don't want to lose you cause you were trying to protect us" she said as she started crying again.

"Hey its OK we will work something out so no one will get hurt Derek may think they he can bully us but we need to prove to him that he can't" i said and in that moment i knew what we had to do.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

4 months later...

Within 4 days of the visit we got from my dad and Derek we were in wales staying with my auntie Danielle she said that we would be safe there cause she doesn't really talk to my mum her Sister so obviously she wouldn't tell her so there would be no chance of Derek finding out where we were. We ended up staying with her for about a month and in that time we managed to find a place to live and jobs. Sophie Decided to live with us cause she didn't want to risk Derek finding her.I don't really talk to anyone who lives in Walford anymore just in case i let something slip about were we are its quite sad but our safety comes first besides its not like there was many people supported us when they found out we were together anyway. They may have come to visit me in hospital but i think that is just because they felt guilty cause since then no of them have even tried to call me a part from Fats and Poppy but they haven't told anyone where we are Fats is really good like that he would never put us in danger. We now live in Spain its lovely out here. Sophie is a nurse so getting a job was really easy for her.

Joey now owns his own club and i own my own Art gallery we are both doing really well.I'm now 6 months pregnant we found out a couple of weeks ago that we are having a girl were are really happy i think Joey was more excited about us having another baby when we found out its a girl don't get me wrong we both love Bradley more than anything but i think Joey loves the idea of another girl who he can protect. I already know our Daughter is going to be a right daddy's girl we have already chosen a name for her we are going to call her.

Amy Louise Branning.

Thankfully Derek hasn't found us yet we don't even know if he is still looking for us i haven't spoken to any of our family since leaving apart from Abi and cause now Alice lives with us after realizing what Derek is really like and Abi and Jay have also moved here and they live in a flat near by. Abi also found out a couple of weeks ago that she is pregnant. I think it will be grate for Bradley and Amy to have a little cousin around.

Me and Joey are engaged now he asked me to marry him on my birthday last month we have decided to wait until after i have had Amy and for me to get my figure back until we get married so I'm thinking about a year i know that being married to Joey is what i have wanted ever since we were first together. If you had told me when i first met Joey that i was going to fall in love with him and end up having children with him and getting married to him i would have called you crazy but now i couldn't imagine my life any other way.

"What are you thinking about " Joey questioned walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist while i was looking out of the window.

"Just thinking about everything that has happened since we got together " i said smiling.

"Yer a lot has happened but we got through it all that's all that matters babe" he said.

"Its just sometimes i think what might happen if things had been different " i said smiling.

"What do you mean " he questioned.

"I mean what if we had never met. I think i would have been really lonely and by myself forever"

"Trust me babe you are never going to have to worry about that. I love you so much " he said turning me to face him and crashing our lips together.

" I love you two" i said breathlessly as we pulled away.

"Isn't it funny the events that can happen after one drunken night"i chuckled.

"Yer it is" he said smiling wildly.

I just hope there isn't more drama to come!


End file.
